Partners In Crime And A Sweet Tooth
by Millazz
Summary: Derek and Addison Shepherd have been blessed with two children, Daniela and Marilyn Shepherd. Derek and Addison have forbidden eating cookies before dinner, did these two miracles listen? Find out on the upcoming oneshot… Story better than summary, promis


_This one is **completely** dedicated to **Merchelle**! I hope you liked it. You were a great person to talk to while writing._

Completely AU: Derek and Addison Shepherd have been blessed with two children, Daniela and Marilyn Shepherd. Derek and Addison have forbidden eating cookies before dinner, did these two miracles listen? Find out on the upcoming oneshot…. (Yh I think that the name of the oneshot already gave me away. XD)

PS. I only own the story line, and the lovely characters Daniela and Marilyn.

--

**Partners in Crime And A Sweet Tooth**  
_Written by Milla_

Daniela Shepherd grinned widely and extended her hand, reaching for a cookie jar on the top shelf. She had climbed on the counter, she was standing on her toes and her hand finally reached the shelf. She hit the shelf a few times before she managed to take the jar in her hand. She let out a giggle and sat on the counter with her treasure. The five-year-old grabbed a cookie and popped it into her mouth. The door was opened and the little girl froze, panic was evident in her eyes. What if it was mommy? Her mother had told her not to eat cookies before dinner but of course, this wasn't what Daniela wanted. She quickly hid the jar behind her back, staring at the door. Her little sister ran into the room and she let out a small sigh of relief. "Mar! I wanted to be ALONE!" She said annoyed though she loved her little sister.

"But mommy told me I should ask you to play with me!" Marilyn, her four-year-old sister insisted, she had no clue about her big sister's forbidden actions.

"Mommy said, mommy said..." Daniela rolled her eyes and her hand went into the jar from an instinct. "Mar I don't want to play now."

Marilyn looked at her in shock, Daniela always used to play with her, nothing was more important to her than her sister.

"Do you want me to go...?" Marilyn's eyes welled up with tears and she shifted uncomfortably, still looking up to her big sister. Daniela sighed.

"No Mari, you can stay" She took a cookie from the jar behind her back and offered it to Marilyn. "Just don't tell mommy." The little girl's face lit up and she quickly dried her tears.

"NO I WON'T TELL MOMMY!" She ran towards her excitedly.

"Shhh! This is secret!" Daniela placed a finger on her lips and whispered. "We can't get caught"

"Oh." Marilyn's finger went into her mouth and she thought about it for a moment before she shrugged and took the cookie. "I like cookies" She stated as she took a rather large bite.

"Me too" Daniela grinned widely and stuck the whole cookie into her mouth. The girls ate in silence for a moment before the door flew open again. A cookie Daniela had been holding dropped to the floor and broke. "Oh no!" She hissed as her father stepped into the room. Marilyn's eyes widened and she turned around, looking at her father.

"Oh no you did not!" Derek Shepherd, their father, tilted his head to the side and shook it.

"We did not" Marilyn stuck the cookie into the pocket of her pants as Daniela wiped her mouth.

"Girls... I'm very disappointed in you two." Derek tried to be serious but couldn't help but smile. Daniela and Marilyn batted their eyelashes.

"Please don't tell mommyyyyy" Begged his older daughter. Derek looked between the two girls and walked to his little one, taking the cookie from her pocket.

"Honey, lying is not a good thing."

"I didn't lie..." The little girl tried to defend herself, though they were already caught.

"Yes you did honey" Derek looked at the half-eaten cookie on the palm of his hand.

"Nuh uh" Marilyn shook her head, pouting her lips. Derek smiled a little and poked the cookie.

"Are you telling me that this isn't a cookie? That it's a plastic-one?" The little girl nodded though there was no way she'd get herself out of this situation. He let out a small laugh before he allowed himself to take a bite. Meanwhile his older daughter had managed to stuck her pockets full of cookies for the future. Derek smiled at Marilyn. "Let's say that I won't tell mommy if you two promise this won't happen again."

"We promise! We promise!" The both girls swore, Daniela was holding a hand on her heart, apparently being a junior girl scout had taught something. Derek chuckled at them and ate the rest of the cookie.

"This tasted like your pocket young lady" He stood straight.

"Oh..." Marilyn was confused.

"Yes so maybe... maybe I should take another one." Derek grinned at his older daughter whose face had a grin as well. Daniela took another cookie and gave it to her father, now he was their partner in crime. Derek stuck the cookie into his mouth just when a voice was heard.

"My, my... Derek Christopher Shepherd..." Addison walked into the room, aware of the current situation.

"What?" He swallowed the cookie, turning around with guilt written all over his face.

"You ate cookies." She accused him instantly, a soft smile was playing on her lips though her voice was steady.

"I didn't!" He exclaimed and quickly wiped off the crumbs of the cookie.

"You're lying. Want to know how I know you're lying? You have some cookie on your face, and there's this wrinkle on your forehead which you always have when you lie." Addison grinned and walked closer, there was a cookie laying on the floor. "My, my... did you mess _my_ daughters into this?"

"I do not have a wrinkle!" His hand flew to his forehead and he found a wrinkle. "And I didn't mess _my_ daughters into anything! They tricked me into this!"

"Hm?" Addison raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"They did" He shrugged and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't blame them about this" Addison chuckled and picked up their youngster, giving her a peck on the lips. Cookie. She tasted like cookies. Derek grinned when the expression on Addison's face changed. "Mari... honey, did you take some cookies?" She asked, there was a small smile tugging the corner of her mouth.

"Noo!" She denied, there was no doubt who she had inherited that one from. Addison let out a laugh.

"Honey, I think you did have a cookie."

"Well only because Danni gave me!" She pointed at her sister hesitantly.

"And she gave one to me too!" Derek defended himself. Daniela stayed silent, was she the main criminal now?!

"Riiiiiight" Addison rolled her eyes. "What did I tell you about cookies before dinner?"

"No cookies before the dinner..." Daniela looked down at the half-empty jar with sad eyes.

"And what did you do?"

"I gave cookies to everyone..." She said quietly, closing the jar as she sighed.

"Yes you did... you all are in this together" Addison's voice was accusing. Daniela placed the jar on the counter and looked at her feet. "You gave to cookies to everyone else but mommy." Addison said and reached for the jar after she had safely placed her 4-year-old onto the floor. Derek's eyes widened in surprise, was she just feeling left out? That was why she was pissed? Addison smiled softly as she opened the jar, popping a cookie into her mouth. Marilyn looked up at her mother amazed. Daniela's mouth was left hanging open, her mother actually ate cookies? Addison shrugged. "Don't look too surprised, after all I'm just a human." She took another cookie with a wide smile on her face. Derek wrapped his arms around his wife from behind.

"Come to the dark side... we have cookies." Addison laughed at his cheesy line and kissed him softly, they exchanged a kiss that tasted like a cookie. Derek chuckled and pressed another kiss on her lips, wanting to taste the cookies once more.

"I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

"Love you too" Derek replied, grabbing another cookie from the jar. Cookies. You just have to love cookies.

_The end. Finito. Wakas._

--

Please read and review. I need something to feed my ego with. Btw, in case you were wondering, I said 'cookie' 40 times. (not including entries)


End file.
